powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Compression
The power to compress one's power to amplify it. Variation of Self-Power Augmentation. Opposite to Power Expansion. Also Called * Power Concentration * Power Condensation Capabilities The user can compress their powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the power into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. The user can also release all the compressed power in one immensely powerful shot. Applications * Charged Attacks * Energy Amplification * Energy Concentration * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition ** Enhanced/Supernatural Durability/Invulnerability ** Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance/Pain Suppression ** Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Speed ** Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Stamina ** Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength * Force Armor Generation * Sharpness Manipulation * Speed Combat Variations * Attack Compression * Energy Concentration Associations * Self-Power Augmentation * Superpower Manipulation Limitations * May cause straining, harm or potential fatality in the user's body. * May temporarily or permanently lose their power in the process. Known Users Gallery File:Offense_Armor.png|Saiai Kinuhata's (A Certain Magical Index) Offense Armor super-compresses nitrogen around her to act as armor, blocking attacks and drastically increases her strength. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) Tensa Zangetsu compresses his powers into the blade, increasing his strength, durability and speed to tremendous levels. File:Ichigo_Blut_Vene.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Blut to compressing spiritual pressure into his bloodstream, drastically increasing his defensive powers and sealing wounds shut. File:Zaraki_Unaffected_by_Ichigo's_Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) compressing his immense spiritual pressure to act as an armor of sorts, similar to Hierro. Even Ichigo's hands got injured in a backlash without harming Zaraki. File:Zanka_no_Tachi.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Zanka no Tachi compresses all the flames into the blade, vastly increasing the offensive and defensive power to absolute levels. File:Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) compressing his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi petal shards into full-sized swords, raising their offensive powers drastically. File:Senkei_Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) using Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to compress his innumerable petal shards into swords for sharper and more powerful slashes. File:Shūkei_Hakuteiken.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) using Shūkei: Hakuteiken to compress absolutely every one of his blade shards into a single sword of immense cutting power. File:Hierro.gif|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) using Hierro to condense his spiritual energy onto his skin, turning it iron hard. Due to his spiritual power levels, he claims that his Hierro is the hardest of all users in history. MountainGodBlastDoA43.jpg|Using the Art of the Raging Mountain God, Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) gathers and compresses natural energy into her body before releasing it in the form of a destructive shockwave by punching the ground. File:Makankosappo.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) compressing his ki into his fingertips, amplifying his power level by more than three times, and then firing it off as his deadly attack, Makankosappo. File:Ultimately_Hard_Absolute_Defense_Shield_of_Shukaku.png|Gaara (Naruto) compressing the selected hardest minerals within sand and chakra into his most unbreakable defense, Absolutely Hard Defense: Shield of Shukaku. File:Shukaku_Pike.png|Gaara (Naruto) compressing the selected hardest minerals within sand and chakra to into a defense piercing Absolutely Hard Attack: Spear of Shukaku. File:Tsunade_cleaves_the_ground.png|Tsunade (Naruto) compressing all of her raw strength and chakra, and then concentrating it all into a single body part for destructive effects. File:Cherry_Blossom_Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) compressing all of her chakra, and then concentrating it all with minute control into her fist for her destructive Cherry Blossom Impact. Kurama's_Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|After compressing his Tailed Beast Ball, Kurama (Naruto) projects it from his mouth as a highly destructive energy beam. File:Naruto13.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) drawing and focusing natural energy into his own body, drastically heightening all of his strength, speed, durability, perception and techniques' powers. File:Gomu_Gomu_no_Elephant_Gun.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Gear Third and Busoshoku Haki to physically compress his rubbery bones, making them hard like a car tire, increasing his striking and defense powers. File:Busoshoku_Koka.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki: Koka to compress his spiritual power into his fist, drastically hardening it in both offense and defense. File:Vergo_Full_Body_Haki.png|Vergo (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki to compress his spiritual power into his entire body, drastically increasing his offense and defense. File:Pica's_Full_Body_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Pica (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki to compress his spiritual power into his entire body, drastically increasing his offense and defense. Omegaattack.jpg|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) compresses his Negative Karma Ball into a sphere the size of his torso, creating an energy ball powerful enough to destroy the Earth. RoC_-_Gohan_penetrates.PNG|Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) compresses his ki into his fist, enabling him to punch through the thick armor of a Cyclopian Guard. FutureTrunksVsGoku.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) compresses his ki into his index finger, enabling him to block Trunks' sword strikes with no ill effect. GokuPenetrate!GreatApe.Ep.122.png|Using the Penetrate! technique, Goku (Dragon Ball) compresses all of his ki into his fist... KingPiccoloKilledbyGoku.png|...enabling him to punch a gaping hole clean through King Piccolo's chest. Cdsvf2.png|Using the Spirit Gun, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) focuses his spirit energy into his fingertip and then fires it out as a bullet. Combate_Magic0.jpg|Sadao Maou (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) compresses his magic into his fist, allowing him to land a punch with the force of a nuclear explosion. Inuyasha_Iron_Reaver.jpg|Inuyasha's (InuYasha) Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack condenses his demonic energy into his claws, greatly increasing their strength and cutting power. Kuyō_Monster_form.jpg|In his Battle Form, Kuyō's (Rosario + Vampire) monster energy is highly concentrated and compressed throughout his body, greatly increasing his strength and combat capabilities. Super_17_Absorption_Barrier.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) greatly bulks up while absorbing energy attacks, but returns to his normal state by compacting his muscle mass into usable ki. Nora_Electric.png|Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) compresses electrical energy into her muscles, enhancing her physical strength. Kibano_Arm.png|Kibano (Yu Yu Hakusho) compresses energy from his environment into his arm, expanding his arm muscles. Rosario+Vampire_II_42_02.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) compresses his Yōki into his fist to throw a massively powerful punch. SSR 4.jpg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) compresses his aura into his hand to form an energy blade to impale Vegeta. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Augmentation Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Galleries